1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saltwater mixing tank and aquarium environmental control system which utilizes at least one specific gravity float to maintain the proper saline level in an aquarium system in order to keep marine plants and animals thriving. The system provides for the mixing, dispensing and monitoring of proper salinity in a saltwater aquarium system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Saltwater aquariums are very difficult to maintain. Marine organisms do not adapt well to changes in their environment. This is because of the stability of the physical and chemical characteristics of the ocean environment over time. There is a need to maintain a constant environment in a saltwater aquarium. When the environment fluctuates too much, the marine organisms will die. Aquarium systems have been the subject of numerous patents and are well known in the prior art; however, none of the prior art utilizes the apparatus of the present system nor are they as efficient as the current invention.
Every saltwater hobbyist recognizes the necessity of regular water changes. It is recommended that 20% of the volume of a saltwater aquarium be exchanged every month. Typically, this change is done all at once with the salts being mixed in a bucket and allowed to sit overnight. Sometimes the mixed solution is not allowed to sit overnight and the inadequately mixed solution is poured into the aquarium. The act of pouring the water into the aquarium results in the stirring up of the marine organisms, the gravel and undissolved particles into the resulting solution. This method of adding saltwater to an aquarium results in a drastic change in pH, temperature, salinity, the concentration and type of dissolved and undissolved organics, and many other environmental changes which add incredible stress to the fish. It is widely recognized that this is one of the major contributors to fish mortality in an aquarium. If the water changes were to occur more gradually, as they do in nature (slowly and on a continual basis), a stable and successful aquarium could be maintained.
Most saltwater aquarium accessories currently available emphasize filtration devices to clean the water and remove impurities. Consequently, filtration systems are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,421 discloses an internally-situated filtration system for a saltwater tank. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,338 describes an aquarium apparatus designed to make an aquarium system self contained by having a sub-gravel filter in series with a carbon filter, an ultraviolet sterilizer, a temperature control unit, and a water withdraw and return that maintains circular flow in the tank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,576 shows an aquarium water filter system which can be utilized for both fresh and saltwater aquariums; the filter system utilizes gravity to control the water return rate, and has both mechanical and biological filtration prior to the return of the water to the aquarium. The inadequacy found in filtration devices is that they are incapable of removing all of the impurities, some of which are unremovable byproducts of metabolism that tends to significantly decrease the fish's resistance to disease. No provision is made in these patents for the maintenance of proper salinity in a saltwater aquarium environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,795 issued to Adey on Mar. 24, 1992 describes a water purification system which creates an integrated, small-scale marine or fresh water ecosystem suitable for use in a small scale aquarium. The invention of Adey utilizes a movable algal turf (a scrubber) to remove, from the aquarium water, suspended organic particulates, carbon dioxide, dissolved nutrients and other pollutants. In effect, the scrubber uses algal photosynthesis fueled by lights above the receptacle to promote metabolic cellular-ambient water exchange. Additional components of the ecosystem may be provided, including salinity controllers. The salinity controller disclosed in Adey is merely a means to maintain a constant level of water in the tank thus avoiding too high a concentration of salt. The invention of Adey does not provide for a balanced salinity concentration; there is no mechanism for monitoring the specific gravity of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,843 issued to Calabrese on Jul. 18, 1995 discloses a marine aquarium or holding system that has a tank connected to a closed loop circulation system which communicates with an open loop through an osmotic and hydrostatic pressure exchange. A dialysis apparatus is placed into the closed loop and the open loop system for removing undesirable elements. A separate holding tank for dialysate solution is provided in the open loop system. Filters and pumps are provided for removing unwanted particles and chemicals, and for simultaneous dispensing of a dialysate and a contaminated solution on opposite sides of a semipermeable membrane. The open loop system is connected with a freshwater source. Float switches, solenoids, and other components are included and connected in such a way to automatically remove waste products from the closed water loop system. Post dialysis water may be reconstituted with trace elements inadvertently removed by the dialysis process. Although the invention of Calabrese provides a means for equilibrating salt concentration between the contaminated solution and the dialysate solution, it does not provide a direct measure of salinity nor does it provide a means for correcting too high a concentration of salt in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,961 issued to Limcaco on May 26, 1998 discloses a fluid treatment device for an aquarium designed to model a natural, healthy ecosystem. It shows a water treatment device and system that includes an inlet reservoir, an aquarium tank in fluid communication with the inlet reservoir to receive water displaced therefrom, an outlet reservoir in fluid communication with the tank for receiving water displaced therefrom, and a water treatment unit in fluid communication with both reservoirs. The water treatment unit is a rotatable support media wheel and can include a biological filter media for supporting bacterial growth and/or a screen attached to support algal growth, Air capturing devices may be included. The invention of Limcaco is designed to support natural-type ecosystems by controlling pH, oxygen, carbon dioxide concentration, nutrient availability and waste removal. The invention of Limcaco is silent about saltwater concentration and makes no provisions for the maintenance of proper salinity in the saltwater aquarium environment.
Many devices are available to automatically add fluid to an aquarium in order to maintain the proper fluid level. Some devices automatically pump water into an aquarium at a predetermined, manually set, time and/or rate which can lead to either overfilling or under filling of the aquarium. Other devices utilize a fluid level sensor of some sort to activate a pump once the water level drops below a certain point, and the fluid level sensor shuts off the pump once a predetermined water level has been obtained. Float valves and float switches are commonly used as fluid level sensors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,753 issued to Bowling on Mar. 16, 1999 describes a passive fluid level controller which replaces fluid lost from a container maintaining the fluid level therein. The passive fluid level controller may be utilized with an aquarium in order to prevent the lowering of water level. The system uses air pressure to replace fluid lost from a container such as an aquarium. Neither the invention of Bowling nor the other prior art devices used to control water level provide a means to control the water level and to monitor the salinity concentration.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a saltwater mixer and aquarium environmental control system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.